The Graduate
by TwilightMomo
Summary: Edward and bella celebrate Edward's gradution


Epov

It was just over four years since I, Edward Cullen met the beautiful Bella Swan. Three years since I first told her that I loved her.

She told me she loved me back and i was beyond static. We blissfully dated for a full year and a half before it was time to go to college. See that's where the problem came in, she got accepted to Yale and I got accepted to Harvard Law. It is like a 2 day drive that separated us.

But we refused to let something like distance separated us, even when it literary did. We continued dating through the years of our education, it was hard but we made it through.

We never gave up on us and it had finally paid off, with me standing on the stage wearing a cap and gown, waiting to be awarded my diploma, with my girl sitting in the audience cheering me on.

"And finally," the Dean of the college announced, "Edward Cullen." Three pairs of hands clapped loudly over the polite applause from the rest of the crowd: My parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, and my girlfriend of five years now, Isabella Swan. Taking my diploma with a handshake, I stepped up to the microphone and said nervously.

"Wow, this is kind of surreal." Clearing my throat again, I continued, "I just want to thank my parents and my girlfriend; without their love and support, I don't think I could have survived this." Light laughter rose from the assembled crowd. "So, um…yeah, thanks again, you three," I finished before stepping down from the stage. When I reached my parents, my mom immediately enveloped me in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs; I swear I felt something crack under the pressure.

"Oh, my little baby boy is a man now," she sobbed as she held on to me in a death grip. "You're all grown up, and now you're going to move away and get a job and forget all about us except for Christmas and Thanksgiving."

"Mom, mom, I'm not going to forget you," I gasped as I struggled to get free from my mother's arms. "And you're choking me," I added feebly.

"Honey, let the boy breathe," Dad told mom, and she reluctantly released me from her hold. Turning to the new graduate, dad took my hand. "We really are proud of you, son," he said, the pride evident in his voice. "You're the first Cullen to ever make it this far, and I'm sure that you'll have a better life than we ever did." Just then, I felt a light hand touch on my shoulder and a pair of lips pressing against my cheek.

"Hey, Edward," Bella said, before offering her hand to my parents. "Hi, Mister and Missus Cullen," she said politely.

"Oh, honey, how many times have I told you to just call us Esme and Carlisle?" Esme said as she took the offered hand. "In fact, you could probably start calling us 'Mom' and 'Dad;' as long as you two have been together, you might as well be married," she added with a wink and a laugh.

Me and Bella blushed, even though we have been together over five years, we are still only 22 years old.

"Come on; let's go home, I say tired of standing in the blazing sun, seemily pointed directly over my head.

"Ok", everyone replies

(Back at the Cullen house)

"So, you're a big, bad college grad now," Bella said, tracing the neckline of my gown. "What do you say we go back to my place and…_celebrate_?" she asked seductively.

"Sure, we can…_celebrate_," I said, grinning. "I just got to get out of this stupid gown," I add, struggling to get it off. Chuckling, Bella helps me the stupid blue cloth. "I'll catch up to you in a minute," I say going to the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting in the car," she calls out to me.

Mom and Dad were conversing with some of the other people that had attended when I came up to them, my gown still around my waist.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm going over to Bella's to catch up, I'll be back in the morning ok.

"Oh, sure, see you then" said Mom

"Thanks, Mom," I said practically dashing towards the parking lot. Esme watched her son run away, and gave a wistful sigh.

When I made it to the car, Bella was already waiting for me, when I entered the car she drove out of the parking lot and towards her apartment.

When we had arrived at her apartment complex. As soon as the door closed and the bolt locked, we attacked each other's lips, our tongues wrestling inside our open mouths. Lifting her up by her thighs, I stumbled clumsily into her bedroom and kicked the door closed, our lips never separating for more than a few milliseconds. Reaching the edge of the bed, I gently lowered her down onto the mattress, her legs wrapped around my waist and fingers running through my hair.

Reluctantly separating, I stood up and kicked off my old sneakers and faded socks before helping Bella remove her calf-high boots. With our footwear removed, she stood up and pressed up against me, kissing me again. I reach up and pulled down the zipper to her leather biking jacket, revealing a pink tank top. Pushing the leather coat off, she raised her arms to take the tank off, revealing a black, lacy bra. As I admired her bosom, Bella took the opportunity to tug off my T-shirt, throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes, along with my pants, leaving me wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, my growing erection already showing behind the fabric. She bent down to remove her own pants and kicked them aside, revealing a matching pair of panties.

"Like what you see, Mister Cullen?" she asked in a sultry voice as she traced the edge of her bra with her finger down to her cleavage.

"Very much so, Miss Swan," I said with a grin.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she whispered before getting down on her knees, pulling my boxers down with her, freeing my full erection. She wrapped her fingers around my hard member and pumped it twice before gently kissing the tip. She stuck out her tongue and slowly ran it up along my length, from the tip to the base and back again. She swirled her tongue around the crown of my member before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Spurred on by my groans of pleasure, she bobbed her head up and down, alternating between sucking and massaging me with her tongue.

I looked down and tried not to release my load at the vision before me. My fingers found there way into her brown locks and guided her head as she repeatedly swallowed my engorged member. When I was close to my climax, she stopped and released me.

"I have a special surprise for you," she said in response to my confused expression, "and for that you'll need your strength." "Now come here".

She lays down and opens her legs and gives me a clear view of her perfectly shaved womanhood.

"You're so beautiful," I said as I pressed my lips against the inside of her thighs.

"Thank you," she said, giggling at the tickling feeling that I kisses left. "Edward, stop teasing me, please," she gasped. Chuckling at my girlfriend's pleas, I lowered my face towards her and slowly ran my tongue over her slit. I probe her folds with my tongue before massaging her swollen clit with the tip, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. As her juices continued to flow from her core, I slid a finger into her folds, forcing a gasping moan to escape from her lips. "Fuck," she gasped the combined sensations of my finger and tongue was bringing her to the height of ecstasy. "I'm almost there, Edward," she said, pushing my head into her womanhood. "Yes, yes…Almost there, almost…Oh, god…" she moaned as the pleasure within her reached critical levels. "Yes…yes…yes. Yes! _Fuck_!" she screamed as she hit her peak, her fluids spilling out of her and rushing into my mouth.

Her breaths came out in short, shrill gasps as she descended from her high. When feeling had returned to her body, she pulled me up and kissed me on the mouth, moaning when she tasted her juices on my lips and tongue.

"Edward, I need you inside me," she said as she reached into the nightstand, pulling out a small foil packet. Ripping it open, she removed the condom from its wrapper and slid it onto my erection. Flinging the empty wrapper into a nearby trash can, she grabbed me and led me to her soaked folds. Bracing myself above her, I slowly pushed in, filling her up so completely. After several minutes, Bella rolled them over so that she was on top, and began to ride my

Cock.

I love it whenever she takes control, as their orgasms neared, the tender lovemaking that they had done before gave way to raw, lust.

"Fuck me, Edward!" Bella screamed as she bounced on my throbbing member, one hand roughly pinching her nipple while the other roughly rubbed her clit. "Pound your big, fat cock in my tight pussy! Oh God, I'm so fucking close…" she moaned. Seconds later, she cried out as she reached her climax, fluids spilling from her body and onto my abdomen; my own orgasm arrived a few moments later, filling the condom. Lowering herself one last time, Bella slowly leaned forward so that she was lying on top of me. Your Amazing" she panted.

"Thanks baby," my replied, also panting.

After about 10 minutes of holding each other, Bella lifted herself off of me and peeled the condom off of my newly erect manhood, covered in my milky-white semen. Licking me like she would a Popsicle, she cleaned off the salty liquid before putting on a fresh condom. But instead of mounting me again, she gets on her hands and knees and tells me to come fuck her.

I push in to her and damn she's so tight. "Fuck, Bella, you're so tight," I tell her. Giggling, she clenches around me. "Shit" I moan out

"Oh my fucking God, this feels so good!" she cried out, clutching her breasts, "Your cock feels so good shoved up my tight pussy!

While I had my hands on her hips and was pounding her from behind, Bella was supporting herself with one hand while the other pumped two fingers into her folds. Her next orgasm was fast approaching, and so was mine.

For a few more minutes, we continued to pound into each other, before I finally lost control and spilled my seed into the condom. The feeling of being filled with the heat of my come, combined with her own self-pleasuring, Bella exploded around my cock, screaming out my name, over and over again. I collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, fearing in crushing i, i pull out a lay beside her. Pulling her next to me we cuddle for a couple of minutes

"Love you. I love you so much." i say to her as she drift of to sleep

"I love you too, Edward

Our bodies were utterly spent, holding each other we slowly drifted off into sleep.


End file.
